This invention generally relates to an electrical switch, and more particularly, to a switching assembly for use in a motor vehicle and the like, which is capable of actuating an electric motor for a window-regulator either in a manual mode or in an automatic mode for rotation of the electric motor either in a forward direction or a reverse direction, thereby to cause a powered control system of windows of motor vehicles to be selectively lowered and raised either in a manual mode or in an automatic mode.
There have been already proposed a number of switching means or assemblies each to be used for actuating an electric regulator incorporated in a powered-control system of windows of motor vehicles. According to such conventional switching means as described above, in a manual switching mode, the windows are arranged to be selectively lowered and raised, so long as the switching means are actuated, while in an automatic switching mode, the windows are arranged to be fully opened or closed, once an initial actuation of the switching means is accomplished.
More specifically, according to the conventional constructions of the switching means of the above-described type, a switching knob is arranged to actuate the switching means in a two-staged manner, in either of a rightward direction and a leftward direction, so that the switching means is adapted to be operable for making the window regulator to be operated either in the manual mode subject to a manipulation or a depression of the switching knob to a first stage or in the automatic mode subject to a further manipulation of the switching knob to a second stage. By the conventional constructions of the switching means, electric contacts for causing the electric motor to be electrically energized are first closed by disposing the switching knob at the first stage, while shifting to the second-stage via the first staged position permits a solenoid to be electrically energized, thus resulting in the switching knob being electromagnetically retained at the second stage. However, since the conventional construction of the switching means of the above-described type are not arranged to energize or de-energize the motor and the solenoid simultaneously, respective electric contacts for electrically actuating both of the motor and the solenoid are separately needed, thus resulting in the fact that the switching means can not be assembled in a compact size.
On the other hand, for the switching arrangement for the regulator, a switching means of a see-saw type has often been alternatively employed as the means, wherein the knob is arranged to be pivotally moved selectively rightwardly and leftwardly with respect to a common contact, thereby to selectively cause either of electric contacts of the switching means to be in the manual switching mode. Therefore, according to the construction of such a switching means as described above, there are provided a pair of auto-switching units, each being disposed on either side of the switching knob and comprising two plate-like contacting members of leaf springs, wherein each of the auto-switching units is so arranged that one of the contacting members is alternatively in contact or out of contact with the other, subject to the condition that the pressure, which is caused by the further pivotal movement of the switching knob, acts upon the auto-switching units so that the switching knob may be electromagnetically attracted and retained in the second position, and vice versa. Accordingly, the conventional switching means is inherently complex in construction, especially in construction in respect to the mutual arrangement of the electrical contacting members, and can not be formed in a compact size. As described earlier, since the electric contacts of the switching means of the see-saw type also contain the common electric contact for controlling the rotational movement of the electric motor, the permissible flow capacity of the electric current is not arranged to be higher when compared with the switching means of the other conventional switching means, and, in addition, the fatigue performance is substantially high. Furthermore, in window-regulators including the conventional switching means of the above-described type, auxiliary switching means such as a micro-switch and the like are usually incorporated, so that the completion of the lowering operation or that of the raising operation may be detected and then, the energization of the solenoid is stopped by the resultant actuations relating to the auxiliary switching means. As a result, there have been additionally involved a number of undesirable problems in connection with the introduction of the auxiliary switching means into the window-regulator.
As is clear from the description in the foregoing, the switching means of the above-described two-staged type as well as the switching means of the see-saw type respectively involve a number of specific defects, which should be improved, and according to the present invention, some defects, especially, those relating to the switching means of the above-described two-staged type are substantially improved as will be described hereinafter.